As an example of a method of coating resist (an imprint material) used for imprinting on a wafer, an inkjet method has been disclosed. In this method, resist sufficient for imprinting is coated based on a pattern of a template, resulting in the improvement of filling efficiency of resist. Furthermore, since imprinting equipment coats resist in units of a shot, a wafer coated with resist does not move in the imprinting equipment.
However, coating amount control of a picoliter order is required in the coating of resist using the inkjet method. If a variation occurs in the coating amount, excess resist may overflow to boundaries with neighborhood shots. If resist overflows, a pattern formation defect may occur in neighborhood shots.
In this regards, conventionally, a template is provided with a gap area (a street) for preventing the overflow of resist among shots. However, due to the gap area, the number of chips manufacturable from one wafer may be reduced. What is therefore required is a method capable of manufacturing a large number of chips from one wafer while preventing a pattern formation defect.